


Sorting

by babybrotherdean



Series: HP AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hufflepuff Dean, Older Sam, Slytherin Castiel, Slytherin Sam, Sorting Ceremony, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not Slytherin.” </p><p>Sam’s mumble is more than a little surprising, and Castiel’s eyes are pulled to him, instead, frowning. Sam’s attention is still locked on his brother as he repeats the words a couple times, and…</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> An HP AU I've been playing with tonight ;-; I was in a Destiel mood and it. Escalated.
> 
> On that note- however much I continue this universe, it'll be Destiel. Probably a side of SamJess. Probably some other stuff going on. Sam/Cas friendship. Sam and Dean being cute. All good stuff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! <3
> 
> (This is also day 170 for my 365 challenge in 2016.)

Another summer break finished, another long train ride, and another evening settling down in the Great Hall while the first years are lined up to be sorted. The only thing that’s been especially different for Castiel this time around is that, up until settling himself at the Slytherin tables, he hadn’t seen his best friend once on the way here. Sam had already apologized profusely in the letters they’d exchanged over the summer, and even more so once they found each other in the crowd getting ready to sit- “it’s my brother’s first year, I just want to make sure he gets along okay-” but it’s not exactly been a hardship. It’s not the first Castiel’s heard of Dean’s impending start to attending Hogwarts, and it’s hardly a surprise that Sam, helicopter brother that he is, would want to stick close.

They’re together now, though elbows bumping as they catch up on what they’ve missed with one another. Sam’s stories are mostly about getting Dean through Diagon Alley in one piece, and the fondness in his voice has Castiel smiling, honestly looking forward to finally meeting the kid.

“Just hope he’s happy where he ends up,” Sam murmurs while the Sorting Hat sends a nervous-looking girl to Ravenclaw. “Hasn’t stopped talking about this since I got home last year.”

 _Winchester_ is far at the bottom of the list, and most of the first years are already seated by the time Dean’s name is called. Sam sits up straight, and Castiel just gives him a reassuring squeeze on the arm before following his eyes up to the front of the room.

He’s seen Dean in pictures, of course- Sam doesn’t always get along with his family, but the entire house knows how important his little brother is to him- but it’s different seeing him in person, the way he nearly trips over himself in his excitement to reach the middle of the platform. He’s almost bouncing in place when he sits down, and Professor Harvelle sets her hand on his shoulder to settle him before she puts the sorting hat on his head. He’s a cute kid, even from a distance, and Castiel smiles a bit, watches the way Dean’s eyes close and his brow furrows, presumably while the hat speaks to him.

“Not Slytherin.” 

Sam’s mumble is more than a little surprising, and Castiel’s eyes are pulled to him, instead, frowning. Sam’s attention is still locked on his brother as he repeats the words a couple times, and…

Oh.

Though hailing from a pureblood family, himself, he’s never spent much time worrying about trivial things like the bloodlines of magical families. If someone has magic, then why should it matter where it came from? He knows that others don’t share the same views, though, and that the Winchesters are half-blooded at best. In their house, too many people place blood purity over more important things, and it’s hard to forget how much Sam struggled in his first year here. Of all things, Castiel’s presence had helped, and as he got older, Sam got more confident and more willing to stand up for himself, which ultimately earned him the respect he has now, both within their house and within the whole school. He made it through okay, but-

Well. Castiel can’t blame him for not wanting his brother to experience the same thing.

It seems to drag on too long, but Castiel suspects it’s just a matter of Sam’s tension bleeding over into him, and it’s probably only a few seconds that pass before the hat straightens up and announces its decision.

“Hufflepuff!”

The applause start up as they always do, and Sam visibly sags with relief. Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean as the hat’s removed from his head and he heads over towards black and gold robes, met by one of the older prefects- a blonde girl; Jessica Moore, if he remembers right. He settles down at the table and disappears into the sea of students and Castiel slowly lets his eyes drift back to the Slytherin side, to tune into Sam who’s started speaking beside him.

“-but he’ll do well there. He likes making friends, he’s just- just a bit shy sometimes, I guess, but he should be okay. D’you think they’ll let me visit him?”

Castiel blinks, glances back towards the other end of the room before responding. “I don’t think they’re very fond of us on that end of the castle,” he says honestly, though the distressed sound Sam makes isn’t very encouraging.

“I don’t think he’ll want to come down to the dungeon,” Sam mumbles, and Castiel gives him an awkward, reassuring pat. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

“He’ll be fine.” Castiel tries for a smile, then. Figures it’s up to him to keep Sam’s spirits up until he can properly smother his sibling with attention again. “Look, it’s just about time to eat. I’m sure you’ll have time to talk to him later, right?”

Sam looks reluctant, but eventually nods, just as the Headmaster calls for attention. A few opening words and the feast appears before them, and Sam’s distracted enough for the moment not to worry.

Castiel’s attention turns to his housemates, but Dean still lingers in the back of his thoughts. He makes a quiet note to go with Sam to meet him later, to satisfy his curiosity and hopefully ease it from his mind. 

For now, though- as he’s reminded by Sam’s nudge and amused smile, accustomed as he is to catching Castiel daydreaming- it’s time to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Ellen's sort of a placeholder right now, though I definitely think she fits the role I've put her in. I just haven't 100% figured out how I want the staffing to work for Hogwarts yet (thus the ambiguous Headmaster), so. Yes. 
> 
> In addition: I'm far from "in" the HP fandom, so. There will probably be some. Discrepancies. With how I write these things.


End file.
